leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tear of the Goddess
Tear of the Goddess is an advanced item in League of Legends.Tear of the Goddess' item page at LeagueofLegends.com Recipe * (180g) * (400g) * 120g Cost Analysis * 250 mana = 500g * 7 mana regeneration = 420g ** Total Gold Value = 920g * 750 mana = 1500g ** Total Gold Value = 1500g * is gold efficient at its base value. Builds into * * Background Few are fortunate enough to come across the tears of the very goddess who created our world... but those who are lucky enough to acquire a Tear of the Goddess may take pleasure in a significant boost of mana points and mana points regeneration. Notes * After upgraded into or , the item retains the mana gained from its passive. * Selling and its upgrades removes the bonus mana. There is a small window of time during which or related items can be re-bought while still retaining the bonus mana stacks. In addition, while any Tear of the Goddess or related item is held, the bonus mana stacks are retained, even if the original item used to gain the stacks is sold. * Assuming a charge is gained every 3 seconds, the 750-mana unique passive takes 9 minutes and 24 seconds to max. * The bonus mana does not stack with , , or another . * The bonus mana does stack with and . This is due to the fully formed and not having the Mana Charge passive. The tear starts at 0 however, and must be charged again. Useful in mana stacking strategies such as Muramana in general. * Manaless champions may charge the , and to get and . However, they won't get any bonuses of 's Awe and toggle, as well as 's Insight and Mana Shield. Strategy * is an ideal item for champions with low cooldown abilities such as , , , , or (abilities in do not cost mana). ** It is a good item for champions with abilities that have an upkeep cost like , , , etc. ** and are the only champions in the game who are unable to charge without an enemy target (factoring only basic abilities). * The passive can be charged with any ability. * combines excellently with champions with spammable abilities or abilities with low costs that constantly consume mana (e.g. , , or ), ideally bringing a fully filled at the 20 minute mark. Patch History + * Item cost reduced to 700 from 995. * Combine cost reduced to 120 from 205. * Base mana reduced to 250 from 350. * Passive changed: ** Champions may now gain stacks whenever they spend mana in addition to on ability use. ** Maximum bonus mana reduced to 750 from 1000. V1.0.0.146: * Now displays its cooldown on the item itself rather than with a buff. V1.0.0.127 * , , and now display their current bonus mana again. V1.0.0.123: * Now displays your unique bonus mana in its tooltip. V1.0.0.100: * Recipe changed: Now requires + + 205 gold. * +350 Mana. * +7 Mana regeneration per 5 seconds. * Used in new item recipe: . V1.0.0.82: * Bonus mana cap increased to 1000 from 600. V0.9.25.21: * Reduced maximum mana cap to 600 from 750. V0.9.22.16: * Added a maximum cap of 750 bonus mana. * Clarified the tooltip. V0.8.22.115: * Now has an internal cooldown of 3 seconds (but now works with all spells including and ). Alpha Week 7: * Fixed an issue with Teleport Home and . * Fixed a bug where it was not working properly. * Fixed a bug that caused you to lose the bonus mana when upgrading to . }} References Category:Advanced items Category:Mana items Category:Mana regeneration items